Curse of the Black Cat
by Laylaenchantix101
Summary: *An Alfea Chronicle story* Reisha is starting her second year at Alfea, preparing to earn her Charmix to make it into her third year. When she finally succeeds, mysterious killing keep happening everywhere. Fairies are in danger, suspecting many others. People are turning on each other, and Alfea is slowly falling apart. And Reisha seems awfully involved in all of this...
1. Prologue

…

**Yeah, a new story. *laughs nervously***

**This is an Alfea Chronicle story, something I started up for fairies with unwritten stories. PM me for more details.**

**As for now, let us start the tale of Reisha.**

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, AND THE CHARACTER BELOGS TO celegal1 (You can find her on deviantART and FF) This chapter is rather short. I can never seem to make the prolouges very long, something that irritates me greatly. **

* * *

_Like the Winx Club, many students of Alfea have had their own adventures. I, Sam Black, and my friends, Shelly, Zoey, and Alexis, have made it our duty to record these great tales, hoping for future students to learn from them. _

_This is the tale of Reisha, the Devil Fairy of Bad Luck, and the truth of her history and Charmix transformation._

* * *

_The Shadow Kentren_

_Years Before_

Five hundred lives.

Five hundred innocent lives it had taken.

The demon cat would die today. She would make sure of it.

Gripping her dagger tighter, she approached the cave warily. She didn't have much control over her magic, which was still slightly unstable, and she wasn't very good with her weapon.

She could only hope she wouldn't die.

The cave was dark, but she could feel the eerie presence of _it. _

There was no going back now.

A low growl came from the cave. _"If you're going to come in, then come in."_

She froze, her hand gripping the dagger. "You know I'm here?"

"_It's hard not to. I can hear your heart beat like a drum. It's rather annoying, frankly."_

Its voice chilled her to the bone. Gripping her dagger, she took a step forward. "Then you know why I'm here."

The thing let out a hissing noise, sounding like a snake. With a sick feeling, she got the feeling that the demon was laughing.

Finally, she stepped into the cave. When she did, its eyes opened. Narrow, hot pink pupils. She felt as though it were staring straight into her heart.

"_To kill me?" _it questioned. _"If you try to fight me, you'll be dead within minutes."_

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"_You're going to be disappointed, then."_

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't get cocky with me."

Another hissing sound. _"I've reached my limit, girl. Five-hundred innocent lives. I'm done."_

The girl's mouth dropped open. "You killed so many people! One of them was my mother!"

"_Yes…your mother," _it purred. _"I can see the resemblance. She was my last victim, you know. She didn't scream, she didn't beg for mercy. She fought me towards the very end, until she died. Yes, very honorable for someone who was going to be eaten."_

The girl let out a shriek of fury. "I'll kill you myself!"

The pupil widened, a sudden intensity behind it. _"Don't be stupid. If it's a battle you want…"_

A sudden claw reached out and grabbed her. Crying out in surprise, she attempted to stab it, but the dagger bounced harmlessly against its claws. The dagger fell onto the ground, far out of her reach.

The great demon lifted her up, until she was face-to-face with it. Or rather, eye-to-eye. All she could see was its large eye. Squirming, she fought and pounded on its paw with her fists.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"_If it's a fight you want," _it continued, _"then I'll do this."_

Lifting its other paw, it came dangerously close to her face. Instead of scratching it off, it pressed a paw onto her forehead. An eerie glow filled her vision, and she attempted to turn her head, but found herself unable to turn away.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"_Consider this a promise," _it purred. _"My time is up in this world, but I assure you, I will return one day, long after you have passed away. This is a promise to your descendents; I will be back, and once more, I will kill. And I promise you…they will be the first to die."_

With that, it dropped her. She landed on the ground with a dull _thud. _Reaching over to pick up her dagger, she knew she had only seconds before the cat attacked her.

But when she turned around, the demon cat was gone.

All that remained was its eye, the only reminder of its killing spree.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reisha belongs to celegal1 (deviantART and ). I do not own her, or Winx Club, for that matter.**

**I don't own anything...nothing...not even my soul.**

**...**

**...**

**The freak did I just type?**

**...**

**...**

**Go ahead and read while I question my sanity. o.O**

* * *

Out of everything they made her do...why send her back here?

She flicked a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, scowling at the overly-perky sight of Alfea. Life did not get any worse than this.

"Quit moping, Reisha," commented a girl next to her. If you looked closely, you would realize that they were twins. Same eyes, same hair. Their clothing and personalities made it hard for people to tell. "It's not that bad."

"Says you, Hen," Reisha sniffed. "You actually like this place."

Hena, the younger sibling of the two, scanned the crowd of fairies, some freshman, some senior, for any sign of someone she recognized. She brightened. "Iris!" she called, waving to another fairy enthusiastically. "Over here!"

Reisha sighed quietly. "I'll just go look for Binlin and Lamina," she muttered to her twin. "I don't have time for this."

Hena frowned. "Don't be so negative, Rei!" she chided. "I'm sure if you got to know some of my friends, you'd like them!"

Reisha snorted. "As if! They'll probably say that I'm a bad influence on you. And I'm your sister."

"Rei..." Hena started.

"Not now," Reisha muttered. "I'm going."

"Rei!"

The older twin ignored her sister and vanished into the crowd, leaving the younger twin by herself. She let out a sigh. She knew she shouldn't be so harsh towards her sister; she was one of her few friends, after all; but still, it was her entire attitude towards Alfea. She would've much rather preferred going to Cloud Tower; now those girls new how to have fun! But nooo, because she had a stupid pair of wings, she was shipped of to Alfea.

Yay.

Note the sarcasm there.

Reisha tossed her head angrily, making her way through the crowd. Some of the girls sent her nasty looks, whispering scathing insults about her to their friends. She didn't recognize any of them; probably the ones who boyfriend's were cheating on them.

With her. A sly smirk appeared on her face. What could she say? It wasn't her fault the guys loved her more than their girlfriends. Or...at least much more attracted to her. No one was able to prove any big details; besides, causing boys to cheat on their girlfriends were hardly worth getting expelled. The worst she could do was burn down the school.

Hey, that actually didn't sound like a bad idea...

Quickly, she shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought. No, she promised Hen that she would try, really try. She would give Alfea another chance. She wasn't going to blow it.

Yup. It really sounded like the world wanted to punch her in the face.

As much as everyone called her disloyal, scum, or any other nasty name, Reisha didn't like breaking promises. She was _not _that kind of person. Well...okay, sometimes she was. But keeping a promise to her baby sister was important to her. She didn't want her sister to lose faith in her.

"Reisha!" a cheerful voice called. A familiar cheerful voice.

"Binlin!" Reisha called back, grinning widely and waving to the source of the voice. A girl her age burst from the crowd, running towards her.

"How are you? How was your break?" Binlin asked her.

Reisha deadpanned, giving her a look. "Your planet is right between ours," she said, referring to her and Hen's planet. "It's not like we didn't visit you..._every day."_

"Don't worry, it was lonely for me, too," Binlin assured her. "Not seeing you at all was just painful...but it was quiet. I kind of liked it, actually."

Reisha stuck out her tongue. "Jerk! I'm not that noisy!"

"No, but with you and Hena combined in an arguement, the world might as well explode."

Reisha tucked her hands behind her head, smirking slightly. "What can I say? I'm just that powerful. Besides, I beat Hen at arguements all the time!"

"That's what Hen says about you," Binlin said dryly.

"What a liar."

"But angels don't lie," Binlin teased.

Reisha let out a snort. "And she's no angel! Just 'cause she has the powers of bad luck doesn't make her one! She can be more mischevious than I am! So, no, she isn't an angel. Understand?" The girl blew a puff of hair away from her face. "How many times do I have to explain this? I mean, seriously. Get it right, people!"

Binlin hooted with laughter. "Calm down, Rei. No need to freak out. I was only teasing you."

The girl flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, have you seen Lumina anywhere? I haven't spotted her yet." She pouted. "I can't make it through this year without one of the two people I actually like!" she whined. "No one else here has half a brain!"

The fairies who overheard her shot Reisha ugly looks, but the fairy ignored them, choosing instead to search the crowd for her other friend.

"Rei..." Binlin sighed. "You should really learn when to keep your mouth shut."

"Where's the fun in that?" was Reisha's quick responce.

"Reisha!" Binlin complained.

_"Reisha..."_

Said girl jumped, before turning around to glare at her friend. "Okay, okay, jeez! I heard you the first time! You don't have to be a creep and whisper my name like that just 'cause you're irritated!"

Binlin blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said my name. Like, twice. And you talked in a really creepy voice the second time," Reisha told her, annoyance lacing her words. "I mean, seriously, Bin? That's so middle school."

Binlin rolled her eyes. "Rei, I only said it once."

_"Reisha..."_

The girl blinked, before frowning. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Must have been my imagination."

"Yeah, it was," Binlin sniffed. "C'mon, I think I see Lumina!"

Reisha smiled, but it faltered the minute Binlin turned away. "Creepy," she muttered.

_Reisha..._

"I need more sleep," she muttered to herself.

"Stop talking to yourself like a crazy person."

"Stop being a stupid person."

The two began to bicker good-naturally, walking towards the large pink building.

"Man, Hen, how can you stand that?" a girl asked Hena. "I mean, I'm not you, but I don't this Reisha could stand having me in a mile radius of her."

Hena frowned. "If you guys got to know each other, you could all get along fine," she insisted. "I don't understand why you can't see that, you guys! Come on, she's a good person, I promise."

"Hen, it's not like we don't want to..." another one of her friends said, "but I don't think Reisha is willing to give us a chance."

Hena sighed and watched the retreating back of her older sister.

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN _ANYTHING. _ANY CHARACTER, MAJOR OR MINOR, DO NOT BELONG TO ME except for maybe the girl from the first chapter...BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. **


	3. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CELEGAL1. ALRIGHT!? EXCEPT WINX CLUB, OF COURSE.**

**Alright. Glad that's settled. Now, please go on and read. **

* * *

The next morning was bright and cheerful. Sunlight streamed into the room, casting a warm glow everywhere. It was a pleasant morning for all.

"TURN THE SUN OFF!" Reisha complained loudly.

Turning around in her bed, the girl buried her head into her pillow, trying to shut out the morning light. Ugh, why did the sun have to come up? Why couldn't she sleep? Why couldn't she get the bed that wasn't facing the window?

Oh, right. Binlin took it.

"Rei, we have morning classes. If you want breakfast, you'll have to get up now," Binlin's voice said.

"I'll skip 'em."

"It's the first day, Rei. You don't want to get in trouble, do you?"

Reisha snorted. "'Trouble' is practically my middle name, as Hen will love telling you. Now let me sleep."

Sniffing, Binlin turned on her heel and started for the door, before glancing over her shoulder. "Hey, it's the ghost of that guy you met last year."

"Which one?" was her careless response. Binlin snorted, before opening the door and heading out. Reisha thought she heard her mutter something about Lumina coming in. She briefly wondered if she should enchant the door with a spell that a witch from Cloud Tower taught her.

"Too much work," she mumbled to herself, turning over again. The sun was still in her face. How annoying.

"Reisha..."

"Go away, Lumina."

"Reisha..."

"Lumina, I said go away."

"Your time has come. Soon, everyone you love, everyone you care about, will die. You will be marked as the first victim. _I will feed again."_

Reisha sat upright in her bed, searching the room, which seemed to had grown colder and darker, despite the sunny day outside.

"Oh, good, you're up," said the voice of one of her best friend, Lumina. She had just opened the door to the room. "You ready?"

Reisha cleared her throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Can't fall back asleep. Damn sun is keeping me up."

Lumina squinted at her. "Are you okay, Rei? You look a little pale."

"Darn, and I spent all my time at the beach in my bikini, too," she joked, throwing the covers off and gathering her clothes from the drawers. "Oh, well. I'll just have to work on my complexion later. We have classes, right?"

The girl frowned at her. "Since when are _you _looking forward to classes?"

"I wanna talk to Hen. Hopefully I'll have a chance to before those cream puffs flock in and take her away again." Maybe Hen was hearing things, too. Reisha felt her stomache knot up. Swallowing nervously, she forced a half-hearted smirk. "Well, what're you waiting for? I'm starving."

* * *

"Rei!"

Looking up from her breakfast, Reisha was surprised to see her little sister come towards her and sit down next to her. Lumina and Bin were off getting something else to eat, so she was sitting by herself. No one else seemed that eager to sit with her. And she fully expected that the younger twin would be eating with her friends.

"Morning," Hena said cheerfully.

"Morning," Reisha repeated, somewhat suspiciously. "What're you doing here? I don't think the cream puffs are gonna be too happy with you sitting next to me."

"Don't be stupid. You're my sister! They shouldn't mind that." Hena knew all about the nickname her older sister (by five minutes, mind you) had given her friends. Though she didn't like it, she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Reisha snorted. "Yeah. Did I ever tell you how much I dislike cream puffs?"

"I hope you're talking about the dessert."

"...of course."

Hena popped a piece of fruit in her mouth, ignoring Reisha's insult. "So, our little twin-connection told me that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Reisha rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid." The twin connection was an inside joke between the two, something that connected their brains to each other so they could practically read each other's minds. What they found funny, though, creeped most people out, since most people realized that the two predicting their thoughts was actually accurate. They had long stopped doing that, but it still sometimes came up jokingly. "But yes, I do want to talk to you."

"Knew it."

Reisha rolled her eyes, before growing serious. "Have you heard any voices since we arrived at Alfea?"

Hena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Like...voices. Creepy disembodied voices?"

Her sister's frown grew deeper. "How drunk were you last night?"

"What?"

The younger twin stared at her disapprovingly. "Rei, we've only been here for two days. Actually, no, barely a day, since we haven't even been here for twenty-four hours. And yet you're hitting the nearest bar?"

"I haven't left the school grounds!" Reisha snapped. "Ask Bin or Lumina if you don't believe me."

Before Hena could open her mouth to respond, there was a shout of, "Hen! Over here!"

Speak of the cream puffs.

Hena shot a guilty look at her sister. "Rei..."

"Go ahead," Reisha grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Just because I hate them and they hate me doesn't mean that they aren't your friends."

Hena playfully punched her sister's shoulder, only getting a warning look in responce. "I'll see you during class. We still up for shopping tonight?"

"What for?" Reisha asked casually, knowing exactly what her sister was talking about.

"The Welcoming Banquet, Rei." Her tone was dry as she stood up to leave.

"But I don't want to go."

"Rei, you promised."

Reisha snorted. "That I would come to Alfea. I never said anything about..." her voice trailed of when she saw the disappointed look on her sister's face. "Fine, I'll shop with you. But that doesn't mean I'll go."

"I'll accept that," Hena sang as she skipped away.

"No cream puffs?" Reisha asked hopefully.

Hena rolled her eyes. "No, they won't be there," she said, annoyance lacing her words at the insult. "You better come, because they were all hurt that I didn't want them to come."

"After last time?" Reisha scoffed. "Please. We're _ still _banned from that place, and it's been, like, a year. Talk about sensitive."

Hena's mouth twitched upward slightly. "See you later, Rei," she called, before joining the cream puff's table. Said girls were frowning at Reisha, who returned it by making a rude gesture and rolling her eyes. She was a little upset that Hena hadn't believed her, but honestly, Reisha didn't blame her. With a history like hers, why should Hena believe her?


End file.
